Phan fiction
by mouse200
Summary: Phil is worried about Dan because he can't get his video right, then when he agrees to helping him with a video they both end up telling each other what they really think of each other. Phan / DanisnotonfireXAmazingPhil


**Hi I'm back, with my forth fan fiction but my first You Tube fan fiction. Hope you enjoy it! :)**

* * *

Dan sat in his room in front of the camera. He was trying to film a video but he was struggling to get his script right. He

shook his head and switched his camera off before collapsing on his bed with a sigh. "Why can't I get it right," Dan whispered covering his face with his hands.

"Dan, are you ok?" Dan sat up to see Phil standing in his doorway looking at him.

"I fine," Dan said, faking a smile as he looked at his friend.

"Come on Dan, you could hear you swearing from the other side of London," Phil looked worried and sat down on the bed next to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Dan yelled, turning away from Phil, falling back onto the bed.

"Ok," Phil stood up, "I'll go make dinner." Dan nodded as Phil left but didn't sit back up. Dan glanced over at the door to see it close behind his best friend.

"You'll never feel what I fell," Dan whispered. Lately his feelings towards Phil had gotten much stronger and he couldn't tell him because he was worried that Phil wouldn't feel the same way then there friendship would be ruined.

He looked over at his camera, 'I need to finish my video,' Dan thought sitting up and lowering himself back onto the floor hoping that this time he would get the words right and finish the video.

* * *

Dan slowly ate his meal as he could feel Phil's eyes watching him. Dan still hadn't finished his video and he was sure that he wouldn't get it up on time.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Dan," Phil said calmly, Dan looked up at him, "please I'm worried about you, you're never this quiet." Then before either of them knew what was happening Phil reached out his hand and took Dan's.

Dan's eyes shot open wide and Phil quickly took his hand away. "Sorry," Phil stood up rubbing the back of his neck.

Dan tried to look into Phil's eyes but he was looking away. "Phil look at me," Dan said suddenly without realizing it. Phil looked at him and their eyes met.

Phil's eyes looked confused and Dan had to look away. "Dan you tell me to look at you then you look away," Phil even sounded confused, "please tell me what's wrong."

"Only if you tell me why you just did that."

Phil took a deep breath and a gulp. Dan looked back at Phil. "I was only… like… um… trying to comfort you because you looked sad... It was only meant to be a friend thing but… then it felt awkward so I let go." Phil stuttered; Dan knew that he was lying but he nodded in agreement. "Why were you upset?"

"I can't think of an idea for a video," Dan lied easily.

Phil's smiled, "That's ok… why don't we make another Phil is not on fire video." Phil suggested.

Dan nodded and led the way to his bed room to film the video grabbing a black marker on the way to draw on their cat whiskers. Once the cat whiskers were on Dan turned on the camera as they sat down on the floor next to each other. Phil grabbed his lap top and read out the first question on the screen.

"Would you rather have a hand for a foot or a foot for a hand?"

"A hand for a foot defiantly because then I would three hands to do… stuff with." They both laughed as Dan took the lap top to read out the next question.

But instead of reading question from the screen he said something else, "Phil do you like Dan as more than a friend?" Phil was shocked. He wanted Dan to look at him but he was staring at the screen. Phil glanced to the screen to see that the question wasn't on it.

Phil breathed slowly, quickly turning off the camera before taking the laptop off his friend. And then with one last breath he answered but not in the way Dan was expecting. "Dan if Phil told you that he loved you more than a friend what would you say?" He phrased it as if it was a fan question.

Dan looked at him and spoke in a quiet voice, "I wouldn't anything I would do this." Than before Phil knew what was going on Dan had pressed his lips gently against his. Phil sat frozen for a few seconds before kissing him back.

The kiss carried on until the both had to pull away for air. "Dan," Phil whispered.

"Yes Phil?"

"I love you!" their lips met again. When the kiss broke and Dan looked into Phil eyes.

"I love you too," There no hint of a lie in his words or his eyes, "I've loved you since the day I met you, I just didn't know if you loved me."

"Well now you know!" Phil said placing his hand on the side of Dan's face and pulling him into a third kiss.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Don't be shy to review and look out for my other stories!**


End file.
